Unhappy
by luffyluffy
Summary: Kazuya terrorizes one of the new maids


Flanked by two of his black suits, Kazuya strode purposefully through his large opulent mansion. Funded with money from his obnoxiously rich father, Kazuya's life was filled with the various things that rich people often enjoy: wine, good food, and slaves!

Well, perhaps slaves was the wrong word. It was the illegal word. The correct word was 'maids' and 'butlers,' but those words were just used by management to make sure they didn't get in trouble. As long as the slaves earned payment the government deemed it as legal, but Kazuya didn't worry about that.

"How's the new one?" He chirped to the suits behind him.

"The new girl? She's adjusting well. She's cleaning the foyer today."

"The Fooyyyyyerr, hm? Ehihihihi! Sounds like fun!"

They entered the next room, conveniently the foyer, to find a harrowed maid on her hands and knees. Kazuya clapped his hands loudly, starting the poor girl into dropping the toothbrush she was using to scrub the tile grout.

"May! I! Have! Your! Atteeeeeeeeennnnnnnn~tion! Please!"

"Young Master!" She jumped up from her position, only to catch the hem of her skirt and lurch forward. Then, even more humiliating, she fell forward face first, kicking getting herself soaked with the excess wash water. Kazuya knelt down, a grubby fat hand fingering her chin with false gentleness.

"Hey there baaaaabe~" He said cheerfully, one of his many rings digging uncomfortably into her flesh. He reached up with his free hands and tipped his sunglasses down, peering at her with uncomfortably piercing and mean eyes.

"So, how much does a pretty girl like you have?"

"How much…?" She was polite but wary, her voice quivering just the slightest.

"DEBT!" He cried exuberantly, his voice echoing off the marble walls. "How much DEBT does a cute little THING like you have? It's gotta be quite a lot for you to be working here, instead oooofff~ elsewhere. Eihihihi."

She whimpered and slowly pulled herself into a more flattering position.

"Fif… fifty million yen. Sir."

He whistled.

"Well I'll be gosh darned. Now how does a girl like you get into so much debt anyway? You're pretty, certainly you should have all the sugardaddies you want, right?"

She was silent.

"AM I RIGHT?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Kazuya stood up, readjusted his sunglasses, and tutted.

"No way no way. That kind of response just won't do!"

He walked behind her, leaning over and scooping up the warn toothbrush that was still laying on the damp tiles behind her.

"Let me explain!" he said as he stood, twirling the toothbrush in his hand.

"When I ask you a question, you're supposed to answer. That's not a Master-Servant thing, that's just a plain old rule of conversation. Am I right?"

The Suits were silent. She was silent.

"AM I RIGHT?" Kazuya roared, grabbing the poor girl by her hair. She shrieked and yelled right back: "YES YOUNG MASTER!"

Kazuya grabbed her by the chin and quickly forced his thumb into her mouth keeping it open. She didn't dare bite.

"You know, I think you're a little saucy." Kazuya said smoothly, as though imitating a Greaser.

"I think I better clean you up. Can't let Pops see you like this! Hey!" He looked up to the suit behind him. "What's in this bucket?"

The suit walked over and inspected the bucket. "It appears to be a mixture of pinesole and water sir."

"Think it'll kill her if she drinks it?"

"Only in large amounts sir."

"All right, now we're in business!" Kazuya cheered cruelly, dunking the toothbrushes battered bristles in the cleaning fluid before forcing the girls chin down. Then, with practiced cruelty, he shoved the toothbrush into her mouth and began to scrub. Almost immediately she gagged, and Kazuya cackled, vigorously scrubbing her teeth. He did this until her gums bled, his high pitched keening laughter heard through most of the house. Eventually, growing tired he pushed her away, dropping the blood toothbrush at her feet.

"Carry on with your work." He said boredly, digging a finger in his ear and becoming very absorbed in a lump of earwax. "I knew you'd be boring, just like the rest of them…" He smeared the lump on the tile before standing and stuffing his hands on his pockets.

The poor maid, blinking tears from her eyes, heard Kazuya yell as he left the room: "Oh, I know! Let's see what that poor bastard Kaiji is doing today!"


End file.
